Moitié
|-| Canon = This is Ivyfrost18s Alternate Sona! Do not touch! Appearance For a SkyWing she sure does look weird. She has bright Pink-Red scales and underscales of a pastel sunset. The inside of her wings is a pastel yellow . She has a pair of terribly bright, yellow lightning bolt earing's that she wears all. the. time. and a small nose piercing. Personality She may be described as happy, bubbly, and weird. She is kindda of psychotic and crazy, but is loyal. Life story She was born to the SkyWings royal treasurer and a royal guard. When she was born they were overjoyed with her weird looks and loved her a lot. But she got in trouble a lot and she was sent away into exile by the SkyWing queen. It was there that she met Peri on the mountain side. From afar she could see many colors The Silver of an IceWing, the dark colors of a TempestWing, and a odd color combination of a MudWing, But the most terrifying of them all was a pair of young glasses and gold scales. She approached them and quickly found out they were a gang of exiled criminals, doing schemes, they let her join overtime and she became the "Spray-Painter." She still attends school though. Moitié Can! * Do art * Eat a lot * draw and do art * sing * be sneaky * be crazy * make friends Moitié Can't ''' * Sit still * Go long periods of time without eating * Not sleep * Dance * eat cheese * jump into bushes of poison ivy * be anti-social THE END Tell me what you think could be better/is great on this page! |-| Modern = This is Ivyfrost18s Alternate Sona! Do not touch! Appearance For a SkyWing she sure does look weird. She has bright Pink-Red scales and underscales of a pastel sunset. The inside of her wings is a pastel yellow . She has a pair of terribly bright, yellow lightning bolt earing's that she wears all. the. time. and a small nose piercing. She wears concert tees and sweaters and jeans shorts. Personality She may be described as happy, bubbly, and weird. She is kindda of psychotic and crazy, but is loyal. Life story She was born to a treasurer and a guard. When she was born they were overjoyed with her weird looks and loved her a lot. But she got in trouble a lot and she was sent away into exile out of New Possibility .Not knowing what to do she flew of to Whisper Woods were she met Peri and her gang, she now attends high school alongside them and spray paints EVERYTHING. '''Moitié Can! * Do art * Eat a lot * draw and do art * sing * be sneaky * be crazy * make friends 'Moitié Can't ' * Sit still * Go long periods of time without eating * Not sleep * Dance * eat cheese * jump into bushes of poison ivy * be anti-social THE END |-| Relationships = Peri: Boss Stromchase: <3 Pandre: Oof Silverbullet: Sassy |-| Gallery = Moitiéref.png|By the amazing Heron! Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (shardbreaker553)